


At the End of the Day

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family, Romantic Fluff, ten years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: September 30; a day that is forever etched into TIVA... Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.





	At the End of the Day

At the End of the Day

_TIVA fluff about winding down the day together; 30 September 2023._

" _At the end of the day_  
_Is really where it all begins_  
_With who you love, who loves you_ " Aaron Tippin

"Two down," Ziva met Tony in the hall outside of the twins' room on the way towards Anthony's room. "Anthony is next."

"LJ's asleep, finally… well, for now," Tony had finally gotten the toddler to stop fighting sleep. "Going to read with Tali." He headed to his daughter's room as Ziva went into Anthony's room across the hallway.

Forty five minutes later, the couple was in their own room, finally alone for the first time since the early morning hours. The pets were in various places around the house; Ziva checked the master bedroom and bath for animals before closing the door to the hallway. Both stripped off clothing and prepared for their nightly routine. Each one brushed teeth and took care of other necessities before heading into the bedroom again.

Tony started to say something to Ziva, but she put her finger on his lips and shook her head. He gave her a quizzical look. She held up her index finger to let him know she would explain soon. Ziva just stood still with her arms around her husband, his arms around her, and listened to the quiet. She could hear Tony's breathing and her own over the sounds of the air moving through the vents.

She let out a sigh, and explained to Tony, "I was just enjoying the sound of the quiet."

"Yeah, it does get sort of crazy here, doesn't it?" Tony nodded, "Five kids and six pets keep Casa di DiNozzo lively."

Ziva snickered, "Lively is too tame, Tony. It is more accurate to say…" Tony cut her off by fusing his lips on hers. She melted into his kiss and returned it hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed herself to him. He threaded his fingers into her hair at the back of her head, pulling her to him.

They fell back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, each one greedily seeking as much contact with the other as possible. Ziva wrapped her legs around Tony's hips as he entered her core. "Oh, Tony…" she moaned his name as he filled her.

"Zi…" Tony ran his hands over his ninja's body. Lord, he loved this woman so much and he never ceased to want to make love to her. He drove deep into her; her moans of pleasure turning him on even more. He kissed her neck and nibbled her earlobe as she ground herself into him.

"I love you so much," he whispered into her ear.

She purred into his ear, "I love you… Oh, god, Tony, oh…" Her breaths were coming in pants, her body writhing with pleasure beneath him when she flipped them over. Together they climaxed, breaths coming in near gasps.

As they lay side by side, sated, Tony spoke quietly, "Do you realize what day this is?"

Ziva thought a minute and then looked at Tony with a questioning look, "It is 30 September; not anyone's birthday or anniversary that I can think of; what are you thinking, Tony?"

"Go back ten years, Zi," Tony ran a hand over his wife's body as he gazed into her eyes. "Where were we?"

Ziva thought about ten years ago; 2013… "OH, the olive grove!"

"Yep, ten years ago tonight we created Tali and linked ourselves together forever," Tony whispered. "Now look at us with five kids! Zi, looking back on that night, I think I knew in my heart that I would never love anyone but you for the rest of my life.

"And three years later, when you came back to me, we created Anthony about the same day. I knew in 2016, if I found you, I would never let you go ever again. Here we are, ten years later, with a house full of kids and pets, a FAMILY of our own, oh, Zi…" Tony choked up. Ziva brushed a tear from his cheek as he continued, "Zi, I want to have you in my arms at the end of the day for however many days we have on this Earth. Ani ohev otach, Ziva. Always…"

Ziva felt the tears slide out of her eyes, "Tony, I still regret sending you away, but it had to be, I guess. I cannot imagine myself anywhere else but by your side for the rest of our lives." She brushed her lips on his softly. He kissed her back lightly and then pulled away slightly.

"I found the box, Zi…" Tony began. "Are we going to have number six?"

Ziva looked into Tony's eyes, "It was negative. I do not know if I am relieved or if I am disappointed." Her eyes welled up with tears again, and Tony gently brushed the tears off her cheeks.

"Hey, either way is okay with me," he whispered as he stroked her face with his hand. "You and I can face anything together. Always and forever…"


End file.
